Atlas/Europa
Notes Resource patches abound everywhere in Europa, making it one of the prime areas for expansion. Deposits of metals stud the Rhaetian mountains, while the forests of northern Europa host a vast quantity of natural resources that can be used to fuel your war efforts. Of these, however, the most vital may be Pottery, because it protects units from attrition and also allows you to expand trade with your allies, allowing for extra tribute to be earned each turn. One massive problem associated with Europa however is that it is not very well-balanced. Apart from the Suebi in the north and the Arverni to the southwest, Europa is fairly empty, meaning that there is plenty of room down south for them to grow without any resistance whatsoever. Conversely, however, Europa's supply centres are fairly abundant, occuring in Celtica, Belgica, Aquitania and the German lands (six compared to Hellas' two; and Italia has only one), so it is not difficult for the factions located here to expand fairly quickly, given the close proximity in which suply centres are placed. So for the main powers in these regions, the Romans, Arverni and Suebi, the race is on to capture all supply centres before they are taken out by other factions. The Romans will be hard pressed to contain the Arverni and Suebi before they become a major threat and begin expanding southwards across the Alpes. Strategic resources Strategic resource Fish - Armoria|link=atlas/Europa#Armoria Pottery - Arvernotorg|link=atlas/Europa#Arvernotorg Granite - Bellovacaea|link=atlas/Europa#Bellovacaea Bison - Hakkolandam|link=atlas/Europa#Hakkolandam link=atlas/Europa#Lemorisae|Salmon - Lemorisae Honey - Rugolandam|link=atlas/Europa#Rugolandam link=atlas/Europa#Kongea|Pine wood - Kongea link=atlas/Europa#Mrogaedu|Horses - Mrogaedu Amber - Kimbrolandam|link=atlas/Europa#Kimbrolandam link=atlas/Europa#Noricum|Iron ore - Noricum link=atlas/Europa#Swebolandam|Furs - Swebolandam Beaver pelts - Nervaea|link=atlas/Europa#Nervaea Gold - Dacia|link=atlas/Sarmatia#Dacia Aquitania This southern region is the homeland of the Arverni, the mightiest Gauls, and is also fairly rich and prosperous. The reason for this is because the Arverni have managed to spread their influence far and wide, and have also grown rich from the traffic in slaves with the Greeks. Aquitanae This part of Gaul is not just the preserve of the Gauls, but is also the land of the Aquitanae who while somewhat similar to the barbarians of Europa, maintain a different set of customs and speak a different language. We may be able to obtain their assistance in bolstering our armies and extending the reach of our military might. Arvernotorg The Arverni have set up their capital here. Power and wealth have also purchased convenience too, and so this territory also hosts the finest artificers in all the Celtic lands. Political summary Factions: link=Arverni|50px As the largest power in all Gaul, the Arverni are well ensconced and perfectly positioned to assume power over Western Europa. Like the Romans to the south and the Suebi to the north, the Arverni have plenty of room to expand but some areas do deserve attention first compared to others. The first task of the Arverni is to unify their home territory of Aquitania and to assume control of the supply centre at Lemorisae-g-Aquitanae. The next thing to do would be to take out Greosallra to unite the entire region together for its tribute boost, This tribute should be used to acquire more land, which should then allow them to perform overruns across the world. The Alpes region must be paid great attention to, for it grants access to a great deal of supplies. Additionally quick expansion here should ensure that you have access to Southern Sarmatia and limit further expansionist overtures from Rome or other southern factions like the Celtiberi or Carthaginians. Keep watch on the Suebi: should they grow too large, try paying them off and taking their lands if you can, otherwise you may have a major headache if they decide to march on Gaul. In which case, alliances with the Britons and the Romans may be advisable to keep the Suebic threat from becoming too great, but do not discount the possibility of allying with the Carthaginians or Celtiberi if Rome becomes too powerful. At this point, the Arverni then should be powerful enough to decide on their next course of action. Ideally, they should keep expanding towards the north and take out the Suebi and the Sarmatians before they can be a threat. Alternatively, the armies could be sent westwards to take out the Spanish factions and to seize their mineral-rich lands for their own use. You can also sell off unwanted bonus cards and territories you have conquered to the richer Romans, Carthaginians and Greeks if you can - the will ensure you have tribute. If you can amass 2,000 tribute, you may achieve a hegemonic victory. One strategy (although rather gamey) is to sell frontier lands taken from the Suebi to another faction like the Sarmatians or the Getae to provoke a war - if the Suebi take the lands back, you may be able to march in and take them again. Celtica This is the northern half of Gaul, and unlike the rich and prosperous lands centred around the Arverni, it is substantially poorer and the terrain harsher. But it cannot be doubted that some resources can be found here! |} Bellovacaea The windswept cliffs of the northern Gallic coastline makes it an excellent source of granite. *file:rare.png: Granite Armoria This windswept peninsula cast out to sea can sometimes feel like the very ends of the earth, and alternates between marshland and forest. Rumour has it that you can reach the British territories of Caint and Dumnonia by sailing north from this territory. Mrogaedu Dominated by the Sequana, this river floodplain is a suitable breeding ground for horses, prized by the Celtic nobility as both military asset and status symbol alike. Germania Minor Hattolandam Unsullied by cities or cultured living, the forests are home to ferocious barbarians who are more than willing to stand against any unwanted visitors to their homeland. Hakkolandam In this marshland, space is scarce and the land is scarred by countless wars fought between the many tribes jostling for hegemony or survival, given how fertile the earth can be. Heruskolandam Little is known of this wild and hilly place, other than that it has an excess supply of timber. The poor soils and lack of space make it a highly contested area amongst many tribes here. Magna Germania These lands to the far north of the known world host a harsh climate, as well as lush forests and rocky mountain lands , which while unsuited to the agriculture required to support urbanisation, makes a good area for hunting — as well as warfare, for this is the abode of the dread Germans who get by living off the land and the booty of the slain. *Owned by: Suebi (Swebolandam; Kimbrolandam) Suebia Rugolandam This marks the easternmost border between the German lands which are still free and those over which the Sarmatians hold their reign of terror. Travellers brave enough to visit this forboding realm have mentioned that ships can be despatched from here to reach Kimbrolandam to the west. Swebolandam This sparsely populated and heavily forested area is the realm of the Suebi, the most dreaded of all Germanic tribes in this region. Cimbria Kongea This land is covered with lush forests of pine which can and should be exploited by our navies. Kimbrolandam *Alternate name: Silandia *Corresponds to: Sjaelland This island is the farthest corner of Europa and is a stepping stone between the far norther and the known world. It is claimed that the original homeland of the Germans likes somewhere beyond this island's misty shores. Kimbrolandam can be used to reach Rugolandam, which is located across the sea to the sout-east. Belgica Sequallra This land in recent years has become the dividing line between the drunken Celts and the German barbarian hordes boiling out from the far north. Nervaea This relatively untouched forested land is free of all trappings of civilisation, but don't let that fool you into dismissing this territory. Aside from raw manpower and beaver furs, it also forms a strategic juncture between Europa and Britannia, landing at Caint and Cassemorg. Alpes Noricum Within the hills of Noricum are deposits of fine iron ore which can be put to better use by your men compared to the barbarians who haunt this land. Rhaetia This mountainous land is exquisitely wooded and fairly productive. Helvetis The harsh crags of this land belie its green and fertile heart of rolling hills and lakes. Category:Atlas